


Born From Fire

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's perspective the night of the fire that claimed her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before season one. Spoilers for season one. Written for the 'Family' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Laura sat up in bed with a start. The alarm clock on her desk read 3:27.

She’d been aroused by a sudden jolting feeling, a sensation she searched to define. ‘Power’ she thought ‘I feel as though some great power has been awoken in me.’

A feeling of dread suddenly ran though her mind as she realized what must have occurred. “Please no” she said to herself as she jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror sitting on her desk. By the light of the crescent moon streaming through her dorm room’s window, Laura took in her reflection. To her horror, her eyes glowed red.

Fighting back tears, Laura picked up her phone and dialed her family’s home number. Getting no answer, she hung up, her thoughts turning to the only other person who mattered right now. ‘Derek’ she thought. ‘I have to find Derek.’

Throwing on her sneakers and a hoodie over her pajamas, Laura set off for Derek’s dormitory building, trying to fight back the newly-awoken part of her that was screaming with grief to fall apart. She knew if she fell apart now, the wolf part of her would take over, would endanger anyone who crossed her path.

Having reached Derek’s dorm and being buzzed inside, she knocked on his door frantically. After what felt like eternity, her brother opened the door. “What the Hell, Laura? It’s the middle of the night” said Derek, wiping sleep from his eyes.

“Derek” she sobbed, unable to keep herself together any longer “I think Mom is dead.”

“What?” Derek said, now fully awake.

“I’m the Alpha now” said Laura, showing her brother her red eyes.

Comprehension slowly dawned on Derek’s face. He pulled his sister into his arms and together they cried for the family they had lost.


End file.
